HackESC
by Mizu-Kappa
Summary: Tsukasa in back in The World after a freak virus accident and a myth wanting to be revealed...(I have redone ALL chapters for more content after a readers remark *glare*)
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Everything will have more data in the story, so prepare to do a lot of rereading. I should also add notes on how the ending was. It is important to know Subaru broke up the Scarlet Knights. Mimiru, Subaru and Tsukasa are transported to Aura dark realm at the end of the story, after rebelling against The Voice, Aura awakenings and says she will stay. The Voice gets angry. Sora appears and tells the others to leave, which they do. A monster of The Voice then attacks Sora, and is then data drained.  
  
Subaru and Tsukasa meet up by the hospital, and have lived together for the two years since.  
  
Suzuko and Tsukasa are in the Den/Computer room on the fifth floor of an apartment building. It has been two years since the Aura incident, and Tsukasa has not managed to recover. After a year of trying, Suzuko has finally managed to convince Tsukasa of playing the game, finally with prevail. They now sit, with the duo hologram set in front of them both.  
  
"Subaru! How do you put this thing on?"  
  
Tsukasa was fumbling with the hologram system, and put in on backwards. Suzuko just looked at her, tying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Subaru! Answer me!"  
  
"Said to call me Suzuko, remember? And don't worry about this program. Not only has Norton Anti-Virus Version 17.9 joined with CC Corporation for higher protection, but the chances of duo-log on virus attack is lowered by 25%!"  
  
"Meh...numbers..." Tsukasa put the system on the right way.  
  
"Don't be that way...hmm...what a personality change..."  
  
"New experiences make new changes..."  
  
"Well you were so unsocial..." Suzuko entered the login program, and was setting up for the duo-log.  
  
"C'mon. Are we going to play or not? Can't believe you convinced me to come this far...it affected you too ya know!"  
  
"Well there's one personality flaw..."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?"  
  
"Lets go...Got your-"  
  
"I know what I'm doing! I haven't done it but seem you and Kumimichi do it so many times-"  
  
"Just call him Krim.we don't go on a real name basis so neither will you!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tsukasa and Suzuko turned on the hologram systems, preparing to enter the game.  
  
"Ready Tsukasa?"  
  
"Just push the fu-"  
  
System pause. Virus check initiated. Scanning.Scanning.Scanning.  
  
"Don't remember this..." Suzuko checked the screen "Guess it's a random virus check."  
  
"Cancel it or something don't have time!"  
  
Virus detected. Located in system serial number 102-AD2-91H6. System removal requested.-  
  
"Tsukasa! That number is your helmet! Take it off! The virus system is not programmed to be used on humans! Take it off!"  
  
-Permission granted. Target scanned. Level 16; Bio-System bug, medium level. Delete in progress-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsukasa shrieked in horror. No words or sounds could describe the pain she was in. Her pupils whitened, face tilted upward. Sparks flew everywhere. It finally stopped; too late. The corpse fell to the floor.  
  
"TSUKASA!" Suzuko pulled off her helmet and fell from her chair to the floor. She crawled to the corpse, losing energy from the shock. Some sparks will still flying from the surface of Tsukasa's skin.  
  
"Not again...why..."  
  
The blank eyes of Tsukasa opened. She opened her mouth, a mechanic sound came out.  
  
"Virus deletion complete. Access to The World granted. Please proceed..."  
  
The computer screen went error, the sound was screeching to the ears.  
  
"Tsukasa..." 


	2. Chapter 2 Deija Vu

Chapter 2! Yea! Already here...likes it far( Oh well. My friends need me so I don't think I'll be getting that far. I want to add more words, like 10 thousand when I'm done all chapters to chapter fifteen. Hope the improvements are likeable and everyone give me a review! I LOVE reviews! Thanks!  
  
Tsukasa was in the cave he appeared in when first entering the game. He sat there, looking at the chest. He did not remember anything. As he sat there, thinking, a person was closing in behind.  
  
"Was it...all a dream? Did I truly leave? Maybe...it was a flashback...could I have truly escaped? No...I never left. I am here now."  
  
"Mimiru...where is that name from? Was she...my friend? I still don't remember...it's all unclear..."  
  
The Player was closing in behind him. She had a sad look on her face, a face of worry and suspicion. She was only a few feet away, looking down to Tsukasa's back.  
  
"Tsu...kasa?"  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'Who am I?'!? Don't you remember me? I was the first person you met...I met you at this...very spot. I come here to think about the incident, and I wondered if you were-alright..."  
  
Tears began to roll from Mimiru eyes. Her face drooped, she fell to her knees, sword fell to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong? And how do you know my name? Have we met...?"  
  
"It has been two years...then you disappeared...poof! You promised me we would meet again...you forgot about me...I tried to forgive and forget...I trained and stayed close to Bear...it wasn't good enough though...and Sora...he got pissed" Mimiru sneered "...you didn't even return to thank him...lost his character from that bit-"  
  
"But...who are you?"  
  
The shock consumed Mimiru's face.  
  
"I...I'm Mimiru...your friend..."  
  
"I remember...the chest reminded me...of the name..."  
  
"So...you do remember?" A weak smile went onto Mimiru's face. "What happened...to your memory? Has it...gone again?"  
  
"I don't know...I just understand..."  
  
"From your looks, I should have known...you wouldn't choose to be the same character...you are a girl...it would be-"  
  
"How? I'm not...a girl...was I?"  
  
"Where's Subaru? BT said you and her are roomies in the real world...I couldn't believe..."  
  
"I am sorry. I do not know who that is. I don't remember.you either. Please.I need to search for answers."  
  
Tsukasa looked away, and teleported.  
  
"Huh? But...she...he...did it again!"  
  
Mimiru fell to the floor, sobbing. The chest started to glow. 


	3. Chapter 3 Regrouping

So I decided to stop my 'New Chapter Writing' to do some more 'Old Chapter Correcting'. My new chapters are getting longer, so I am making the older chapters a little longer too. (Can you comprehend that?) Really not much to say...besides please review A LOT! Makes me feel good inside...  
  
Mushroom Field - Bear, A-20, Sora.  
  
BT logs on a couple feet away from the group, and skips towards BT "Hey guys!"  
  
"BT? What's up with you?" Bear takes a step back, obviously scared.  
  
"Just preppy today! So, why did you want to meet?" BT put her hands back, bent over and smiled.  
  
"It's about Mimiru. She hasn't been around lately, and I wanted to know if anyone has seen her."  
  
"You could have sent an message instead of make us-" BT had a slow moment. "-Waste our time and come here!"  
  
"Well.it's just that she hasn't missed a day in this game for the last two years, and why, all of the sudden, that change?"  
  
"Well." Sora jumped in. "Maybe she now has a life." BT tried to hide back a laugh.  
  
A-20 giggled. "You play more than any one of us!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY NEWBIE?!? For the last two years we met you have done nothing but talk and you haven't gained a single level! ME; I'm almost back to the level before the Tsukasa incident-"  
  
"Tsukasa.almost forgot about hi-I mean her." BT laughed. "Still never understood exactly what happened."  
  
"Subaru said she sees Tsukasa now and then; but Tsukasa's still too scared to play."  
  
"I feel sorry for her.she probably thinks about it everyday." A-20 looks up to the sky, thinking. "I have to go now. Too much - homework to stay on late tonight. Bye guys!" A-20 logs out.  
  
"And I should continue training. I'll never forgive Tsukasa for this, but I'll have to get over it." Sora teleports.  
  
BT smiles "Well, I better get going too. I hav- well, never mind. Good bye, Bear!"  
  
"Before you go, what's making you so preppy?"  
  
"Sorry have a boyfriend to meet. See ya tomorrow!" BT leaves as the sky of The World changes to nighttime.  
  
"Guess I should get going, too. Even nighttime in this place. Honey might get worried!" Bear thought, "BT with a boyfriend.would have never known." 


	4. Chapter 4 Email

On to Chapter 4! My friend finally shut up...thank you Kaze Sin! Please not be Goth again soon! Anyways, lets get on with the story. Exactly what do you think about the chapter getting longer and longer? More detail as well, eh? Do you think this shows good or BAD writing quality? Hope it's a positive answer...but I like truthful reviews and reviews! SO REVIEW! THANK YOU! (So poetic!)  
  
Cavern Mouth  
  
Tsukasa has returned to the mouth of the cave, feeling that staying there will bring back more memories. Ginkan comes up behind Tsukasa, surprised that he would be in such a place.  
  
"Tsukasa! They said you don't play..."  
  
"Oh, yes. I am Tsukasa. Is this...a game?"  
  
"It has been two years, no one forgot. How do you feel, Tsukasa? The Virus program must have changed your mind, eh? It does work."  
  
"Two years.since what? And who remembers what?"  
  
Ginkan put his hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Seriously Tsukasa...are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes...yes I am alright, but that does not explain who you are." Tsukasa stands up and pushes Ginkan aside. He walks to the corner of the cave.  
  
"I am Ginkan.Subaru's former loyal servant."  
  
"For...mer?" (Former)  
  
"Yes, well...I have been re-assigned with the Hitomaru clan- a new group like the Scarlet Knights."  
  
"I am sorry...I do not understand-" Tsukasa freezes. He stands up, receiving an email. "It's a email..." He stands still. "It was...for you."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"It said that Mimiru met up with Tsukasa who seemed to have lost his memory. You are to report to the clan headquarters for a meeting about this...deija-vu of event...as it said. From Leader Tsuhitomi."  
  
"But how would you get-" Ginkan froze, receiving the same email. "-My email...I just received it myself...as if it went through you..."  
  
"Through me?"  
  
"Yes...I am sorry but I must go...I must go to the meeting"  
  
"But wait...I need answers! How do you know me? Why is my presence such a large matter?"  
  
"You will find why soon enough. Just wait here for my return." Ginkan teleported away.  
  
"I need...answers...why does everyone know me?" Tsukasa then fell to the ground, white pupils.  
  
"Tsukasa.I have been waiting for you." 


	5. Chapter 5 Come

Real World - Library Entrance  
  
"But miss! My friend is in danger!"  
  
"I am sorry. We do not allow program or software download onto our public computers."  
  
"Have you heard of the Tsukasa story?" Suzuko took a step forward, trying to seem more in need.  
  
"What about it? Has it not been resolved?" The librarian began to step inside the building.  
  
Suzuko took a step back. She thought, "I can not get any more help from the free world. Krim... may be able to help... he has three computers... more than enough."  
  
"And by the way" The librarian added, "Congratulations on your recovery. I pleased to see you can walk again."  
  
"Thank... you."  
  
Suzuko walked away.  
  
She was crossing the road when she passed with Mimiru. She created her character familiar to her real self, but the expression of Mimiru looked darker than ever- she never did look dark.  
  
"Mimiru?" Suzuko put her hand in front of Mimiru. If she had not of, Mimiru would have walked right by.  
  
"If you want to call me that." Mimiru pushed Suzuko's hand away, walking forward.  
  
"Where are you going" Suzuko ran in front. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mimiru turned her back to Suzuko, tears in eyes and an angered face. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Subaru! Don't you recognize?"  
  
"Ya... so what do YOU want?"  
  
"Oh...how could I...Tsukasa...she's..."  
  
"Stuck again?"  
  
"You..." Suzuko froze. "Saw her? You must of saw her...if you know..."  
  
"How he was two years ago...at that chest, same character. Didn't remember me. Had the same personality. But you..." Mimiru turned around, a threatening look on her face.  
  
"I know what you think. She did not forget you. Her memory...must have been deleted once more."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? We were closer than you to were..."  
  
"She...it reminded her of the game to much. Tsukasa- she's in serious danger. The Voice may be after her again."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Go on...tell everyone...unless you already have...?"  
  
"No. Haven't been on since that day of 'Her arrival'."  
  
Subaru smiled. "I'm headed to Krim's. I am going to try to go sign on and find Tsukasa. We will need your help."  
  
It started to rain. Pour. Mimiru had her innocent look once again.  
  
"O...kay."  
  
"Let's go." The two head south, walking at first, then they started to run.  
  
Two friends. Meeting for the first time. 


	6. Chapter 6 Realization and Confrontation

I feel...rejected. Not many reviews lately and I have been working SO hard...will someone hear my PLEE!?!?!?!? All I can do is wait...and hope for salvation...  
  
Sand valleys "And she?"  
  
"Did not remember anything."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"No...complete memory erase. She did, though, somehow receive my meeting alert before I did. Could not even wait for me to return."  
  
"Any possibilities?"  
  
Sora sprung up. "Ooohhh...I got one!"  
  
BT pushed him down with her sword. "Shut up, Sora. Ginkan, you were saying?"  
  
"I believe whatever trapped her this time also gave her new...powers."  
  
"The Voice?"  
  
"Unlikely. The Virus program has twenty firewalls preventing The Voice from accessing login routine. If anything..."  
  
"A virus, you're saying?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A-20 smiled. "Such conclusions so far. I have heard you guys are slow at figuring this out but-"  
  
"Times change." Bear smiles back.  
  
Aura's Realm A clear yet misty sky as it has always been. The bed had been moved or removed, and many more trees were planted.  
  
"Where...am I?"  
  
"Tsukasa! Do you not remember the hospitality I gave you before?" The shy changed from the lightest blue to gray. Frustration could be felt from an unknown area.  
  
"I do not remember...anything." Tsukasa turned away, and headed towards the far tree.  
  
"Maha! Come!"  
  
Tsukasa turned around, interested for the first time. "Who?"  
  
Maha appeared behind a tree.  
  
"Come, Maha. Tell me. Is it true? He forgot?" Maha nodds.  
  
"Very well."  
  
A ghostly figure steps forward to Tsukasa; Tsukasa steps back. The hair of the figure was light brown and long, curly at the end how Aura's once did. Her clothes were tight against the surface of her body, red and black in color. A hologram system protected her eyes. Though very similar to others, it looked...different.  
  
"Come. Do not be afraid. I have a present. I could not keep them forever. The file size was too large, and they were no longer safely kept in Net Slum since it's free opening to the players. Helba gave it up when your conspiracy story was fully revealed."  
  
"What? Can you...tell me why I'm here? Everyone knows my name..."  
  
"Your memories await. The program KeyOfTwilight.exe is ready to be downloaded onto your hard drive. Do not fear when the file plays without command; your mind will go over data as it is downloaded, then your mind must reboot."  
  
The figure moved aside, revealing an open chest. Then, darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7 Reboot

If my description is not good enough, just imagine the dancing lady in the .hack//SIGN intro as The Voice's physical form. Furthermore, I will not use The Voice's 'real' name until I feel it is time (To...lazy...to...go back and...change...) so please read on and enjoy the revised edition! (Why do I feel so corny?)  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Dark Dirty Alley  
  
"Why are you taking him away?" Kari crawled to the corner of the alleyway, huddling the kitty to her chest.  
  
"He is dirty and sick. It is not worth your time." Father stepped forward, raching out for the cat.  
  
With tears in her eyes, "But daddy..." She tried to get behind the garbage can, covering the kitty with her shirt.  
  
"Give it!" He reached out, uncovering the cat and grabbing it's neck skin.  
  
Kari lost the kitty from her grasp.  
  
"I shall put it where it belongs."  
  
The man walked away, fading in the distance.  
  
"Kitty..." Kari reached forward, her hand falling to the ground. Her head fell, tear rolling from her eyes.  
  
Scenes flashed before Tsukasa's eyes, only few did seem important.  
  
The scenes stopped again.  
  
Tsukasa was walking into her family room, when she noticed two men telling jokes in the chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"And I said-"  
  
Her mother came from the entrance, steadfast to her father.  
  
She slapped him in the face, bra and thermometer falling from her hand.  
  
"You...cheated on me..." She looked to the friend, and walked as fast as she entered when she left.  
  
Once again the scenes flash, lights, snow, falling before her eyes.  
  
With scenes still flashing she hears the words, all at once, repeating:  
  
"She's...she...gone."  
  
"Kari! Kari. Never play. It's not safe. SHE will get you. She's waiting her you, she's unstable and will not make it. If you go, you will both be delet-"  
  
The scenes turn white, Tsukasa opens his eyes.  
  
"Father!"  
  
He got up, and made a movement to log out.  
  
"You may not and can not! You do not understand; let the thoughts sink in your brain - your mind still reboots as I speak. Your body has been moved, so where you will go is undetermined!"  
  
"I still do not know why everyone knows me. I only know to the moment...you contacted me. I must log out to find the answers. I know you do not know."  
  
"Your destinati-"  
  
She was too late.  
  
Tsukasa logged out. 


	8. Chapter 8 Misconfiguration

So...said all I can say...please review and make me so much less dejected! Belittlement...  
  
Cloudy Cliffs  
  
"Where have you been Mimiru?" Bear asked.  
  
"Thinking..." She got up and started for the walk down.  
  
Subaru stopped her, and wondered why Bear didn't notice HER. "-But that is not why we are here. We have returned to tell about Tsukasa. After a virus problem, Tsukasa has been stuck inside the game once more. I believe it was a program glitch. Has anyone else discovered any information?"  
  
"I discovered Ginkan has had another concussion!" stated Sora.  
  
"Could it have been..." Behind Bear, A-20 couldn't help but laugh at Ginkan after Subaru's comment.  
  
"An attack from Tsukasa? No, couldn't be. I do believe Tsukasa is connected, though. I hope he's okay..."  
  
"Which person?" A-20 laughed again, this time at Sora's stupidity.  
  
Ignoring Sora, "From the currently situation, BT, I'm worried about Tsukasa more than ever. He doesn't remember of any of his past, and is more venerable for seductions from the voice."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. She-or He- I'll just say, 'it' usually survives well by herself, as we have seen, so until we find 'it', 'it' will manage." Sora felt proud of his comment.  
  
"Shut up, noob and go train or something. No one ever invites you anyways." BT held her sword to his frozen face.  
  
"Ya, Sora. When it comes to doing well by yourself, you're better than anyone else here. So why don't you your independent thing and train your noob self?" A-20 started for the passage around the mountain.  
  
"I'll...get...YOU!!!" Sora charged after her.  
  
Sora began to chase A-20 around in endless circles around the mountain.  
  
"I guess two people do not really believe to stay at this meeting..." Bear did an evil eye towards Sora. He froze.  
  
A-20 snuck behind Sora, pulling his mouth back.  
  
"I'll be good!" A-20 smirked.  
  
"How can you be so playful at such a serious matter?!? Tsukasa being is at stake! We do not even know if Sora just belittles Ginkan's position-"  
  
Mimiru stopped. She put her head down, a tear down her cheek. She then logs out.  
  
"Good going, Sora!"  
  
"What do ya mean? A-20! You're the one."  
  
"Mimiru was right. Do not be so childish. Be more mature and try to think for once. E-mail me with any information. I will expect everyone at Net Slum tomorrow at 7 in The World. I believe we will have...progress there. 


	9. Chapter 9 Conclusions

Hi! ... Okay so read please.  
  
The Game Store, Northern Japan  
  
"Hey, 'Ginkan', where have you been? Stop playing that game and come in here. Customers are waitin' and your 'job' in a game ain't as important as the one giving you money, now is it?" A man in the front room was standing behind a counter, many people in front yelling for attention.  
  
"Gin...kan?"  
  
Tsukasa was in the back room of a gaming store, facing a blinking white and blue computer screen. He looked into the main room, a tall twenty-year-old man looking out to him.  
  
"Are you getting out here or not?"  
  
Tsukasa felt strange. He knew that he was not where he should have been, and was afraid of what happened.  
  
"Where am I? How did I end up here, I was, supposed to be...a girl? I do not...understand..."  
  
He took the computer mouse, put on the computer system and clicked ENTER.  
  
His sight became blurred in the dark. Few seconds passed before him, and he appeared back in the game.  
  
Tsukasa was the same character as he was before. He was beside the treasure chest, in the Aura's Realm.  
  
"And so you have returned? What have you learnt from your experiences? I warned but you did not listen."  
  
"Do not...be mad. I did not know." Tsukasa looked away, preparing to teleport.  
  
"It is too late now. What occurred in your travel to the real world?"  
  
"I was...in Ginkan's body...who is he?"  
  
"I see...The Twilight has done little. Come. We will find your thoughts, 'Memories cannot be deleted; as time goes on, so do the thoughts.' We have much journey to undergo."  
  
"...as time goes on, so do the thoughts..."  
  
The ghostly figure from the chest of the Twilight appears once more. It was more visible.  
  
"One location I know that the data would return to. We must head to Net Slum, before your thoughts are taken."  
  
The ghostly figure takes Tsukasa's hand, startling him. She gripped tighter, giving an empty feeling.  
  
"Let's go." 


	10. Chapter 10 Attitude

Net Slum  
  
"Tsukasa, tell me if find anything...interesting"  
  
Tsukasa did not answer. He began to search, not knowing what she was searching for.  
  
"What exactly...are we searching for?"  
  
"A chest. All data is sent to chests unless it has a true form."  
  
"Do all chests...have someone's memories in them?"  
  
"Of course not. Most, if not all, have items for player bonuses."  
  
"Oh...but what else comes here...?"  
  
"All deleted, old, rebooted or used data. This place has been open to the normal server so players can get disregarded weapons and powerups. This used to be a hacker's server, but it recently was taken over by the CC Corporation. Hopefully some one has not taken your memories yet."  
  
"Hey Hika-Chan! Look! A chest!"  
  
Two players were south of the entrance where The Voice and Tsukasa stood. One was a shorthaired blond girl, the other a covered male character in layer of clothes.  
  
"C'mon, Hika-San! You know I don't wanna be here...don't say my name it's embarrassing."  
  
"They found your memories."  
  
The Voice floated forward to the two players, eyes glowing red.  
  
"Give up the chest or pay the consequences."  
  
"I'm...I'm getting outta here! See ya, Hika-Chan!"  
  
The girl runs away towards the gate, past Tsukasa.  
  
"She may no longer want it but since it is so popular, I still do. I found it and I'm not giving it up without a fight!"  
  
"So be it."  
  
The same figure Tsukasa once possessed was in front of them, but its veneer had a pink hue.  
  
"Attack."  
  
The creature moved forward, stretching a long whip towards the character. Description is not needed. He was defeated.  
  
"Come Tsukasa. Your memories await."  
  
"You...but why?"  
  
"All players return to the start when killed. Do not worry."  
  
The Tsukasa walked forward, and opened the chest.  
  
Once again you will need to reboot do not worry  
  
*7 Minutes later*  
  
"Thanks for your help, 'mom' but I gotta go. Maybe I'll visit."  
  
Tsukasa teleports away.  
  
"That..." She held back her anger. "...Maha, come. Follow Tsukasa to see what he...does." 


	11. Chapter 11 Firewall

HI!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!  
  
"So he only is searching other areas of Net Slum?"  
  
Maha nodded.  
  
"Let him. He will find nothing."  
  
Net Slum  
  
"Where...data of my new powers should be here too. Where could they be? Unless some stupid player took it..."  
  
Tsukasa began to go faster in his searches, until he was running.  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!!"  
  
"What...are YOU looking for?"  
  
"Mimiru?"  
  
"One and only."  
  
Mimiru appeared from behind some old dark slumps of data.  
  
"I am sorry, Mimiru. I didn't remember. But I have changed. My personality, more assertive. Please forgive me."  
  
"How...can I stay mad at you?"  
  
Mimiru stepped forward, then ran to Tsukasa, hugging him.  
  
"I came here, trying to remember the info we got when we came here as a...group..."  
  
"I am now doing searching of my own...can you help?"  
  
"Okay" Mimiru sniveled, and showed a weak smile with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I need to find information my new powers."  
  
"But how here?"  
  
"The Voice has helped me to this point."  
  
"Isn't she..."  
  
"She no longer controls me. I am safe with her. She did, however, return my memories of the Past and Present." "How?"  
  
"The Key of Twilight."  
  
"It was...your memories?"  
  
"Yes... of my past. I obtained the memories of my adventures and the past two years when I found them in this 'server'."  
  
"I can believe...after all that talk...you can belittle it so much."  
  
"They did not give much information. Did not even change my personality. No different them memories I obtained from Aura."  
  
"Aura...she survived, ya know."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tsukasa came up to a large pile of deleted character data.  
  
"Can you help me lift this?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They lift the pile, only to find a firewall sprite.  
  
"What is that, Mimiru?"  
  
"A firewall sprite. Must be depositing more confidential or inappropriate data."  
  
The fire-like sprite began to flatten, disappeared and show a script. Mimiru reached for it. Her hand began to glow and turned gray.  
  
"WHAAT?!?!?!? It killed ma hand!!!"  
  
Tsukasa held back a laugh.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Tsukasa reached for the script. The firewall sprite returned, and went onto Tsukasa's hand. He did not flinch. The sprite then went away, and teleported the text to him.  
  
"It accepted you!"  
  
"Hm...it says a sprite has disappeared, and it powers have been reported used by a human player. Proof was limited and the firewall sprite, which recorded the data, was deleted." "Harsh..."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Tsukasa teleported away. 


	12. Chapter 12 Productivity

Dark Caverns  
  
"Hey, Ginkan."  
  
"Get away from me!" Ginkan rose his sword, backing towards the exit of the cliff.  
  
"You've...never acted this way?"  
  
Ginkan put down his guard. "You...remember?"  
  
"I...got my memories back. So...I've been looking for you. I need you to help me discover my new ability."  
  
"You mean when you received my email?"  
  
"No. I've discovered with Mimiru that I have the power of a firewall sprite."  
  
"Hmmm...not bad Tsukasa got something useful. And I guess Mimiru recovered - again!"  
  
"Well, what I wanted to ask you is...remember when I was in-"  
  
"How can I...forget...it was worse than the first time..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even know."  
  
"Well...what is it?"  
  
"How do you think, I did it?"  
  
"You touched me. You logged out. You went to..."  
  
"Exactly. Thanks I have to go now."  
  
"Wait! I've heard the voice and the Maha cat are still after you."  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Well, with these 'powers' you can - infiltrate."  
  
Tsukasa teleports away.  
  
"Crazy kid..."  
  
*Net Slum*  
  
"Tsukasa!"  
  
"A-20...long time to see!"  
  
"I...missed you..."  
  
"Thought you were closer to Mimiru?"  
  
"Not since...you left..."  
  
"Well...why are you here?"  
  
"Looking...for answers..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm not...I'm not obligated to say..."  
  
"Obligated...?"  
  
A-20 froze. Maha suddenly appears and whispers to Tsukasa.  
  
"I must go. The Voice..."  
  
"You mustn't!"  
  
Tsukasa grabbed Maha's hand.  
  
One word entered her head. "Infiltrate."  
  
They arrive and the Valley, to be greeted by the angry Voice. Before The Voice could speak, a smile went onto Tsukasa's face as he logged out. Maha's face went (more) blank, he fainted, turned to gray. 


	13. Chapter 13 Hitomari

I should be continuing the improvements of the other chapters, but I love my story too much I do not feel like going back and correcting the plot rite now. There are a lot more twists and turns ahead. If you are going to review soon, please tell me if my chapters have ANY kind of cliffhanger at all. That is what I am trying to achieve when writing these stories. I believe it is about time to say why I originally started to write this story. Besides wanting to express my bottled up creativity, I could not sit on a chair and live with myself not knowing a proper ending for the show, .hack//SIGN. At least 26 questions popped up in my head, and now I am trying to use my own creativity to answer them. Hopefully I will also answer some question you may have, especially if you have read somewhere the ending of the story and are as confused as I am. Let us begin!  
  
Hitomaru clan  
  
"And he?"  
  
"Returned."  
  
"They said he did not feel it was safe...the data logs say so."  
  
"Well...we believe Subaru convinced him."  
  
"Subaru...what has become of her?"  
  
"She still trains. She has no more data then we do of Tsukasa. She only knows of his past..."  
  
"Past what...?"  
  
"I shall explain."  
  
"Before you start, Ginkan, we shall move to a safer location for such a meeting."  
  
"Yes, Miss Hitomaru." Ginkan went down onto one knee, as a sign of respect.  
  
Hitomaru smiled. "Please, Kami." Hitomaru looked towards the candles above. "Computer! Room 12-09, Firewall Sprites 7,9 and 22-1."  
  
"Will need such security?"  
  
"Such matters need protect as follows."  
  
Ginkan and Hitomaru were teleported to a white endless room; the only sign of existence were blue polygons. All was now visible, the face of the Queen lighten. Hitomaru was a conservative Player, so she was mostly dressed in robes of white. She eyes were sharp, but still possessed a slight feeling of innocence. Her hair was long and white, with tips of black. In her left hand stood a staff, ten feet tall, and it glowed with a hue of baby blue. At the tip were three silver rings tangling from invisible string.  
  
"Kami..." The sight stunned Ginkan. No Player of the game has ever met Hitomaru in person, since the organization was formed only seven weeks earlier.  
  
"Yes, Ginkan?"  
  
He was released from his hold, and asked of the surroundings "This is how Subaru described the realm of Dark Aura..."  
  
"Yes. I would feel that Subaru would be reminded of her adventure when she visits me here."  
  
"You mean to bring her?"  
  
"Yes. She is scheduled to have an invitation at six thirty-seven The World international time. It is the only time all three sprite have the guard of this room lowered to five percent."  
  
"Speaking of invitations...I forgot to announce a sudden issue about Tsukasa. Before I was informed of the last meeting held by Three, I was met with Tsukasa in a bizarre location. As I was trying to receive answers of why he was in The World, he received the letter you sent to me before, as if he was given the power to hack into emails."  
  
"Why did you not address this?"  
  
"I am not sure. I am sorry...I was too stunned to make such large accusations."  
  
"Excused. Has the memories of Tsukasa been returned?"  
  
"It would seem so...we also had a more current conversation where we discovered he is able to log out to the real world...but into a different persons body."  
  
"Into an Alias?"  
  
"It may be. I happened that it is what occurred to me."  
  
"Maybe Subaru may be able to clear some information."  
  
"She will not co-operate."  
  
"She will have no choice!"  
  
"Then I must leave. Excuse me, Hitomaru, for issues still surround us." Ginkan logged out. "Problems shall disappear soon, my friend, soon."  
  
Subaru, in a frozen attack position, appeared before Hitomaru.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I see you are training, Subaru. Impressive."  
  
"Are you...Kami?"  
  
"I am Hitomaru, the leader of The Hitomaru Clan."  
  
"Naming the clan after yourself?"  
  
"It does not concern you."  
  
"Why have you brought me?"  
  
"Tsukasa.he is.still at large..."  
  
"At 'Large'? He is no criminal! He is trapped within this game once more! For all I know this is a conspiracy..."  
  
"What? Does a mere Player challenge my authority!?!"  
  
"Do I question you? You only were given your position...I should not stump to your level. Computer! Remove all Firewall Sprites from this room!" The room lost its glow. "Like the décor. Brings back scary memories..." Subaru logged out.  
  
"She still has access!?!?!?!? That...she will... Hitomari! Step forward! We have much work..."  
  
As Ginkan returned, a shadowing figure appeared behind him.  
  
"Kami, I return with-"  
  
"Silence! Hitomari! Do you bring news?"  
  
"Yes, sister."  
  
Ginkan turned around. "A...20?" 


	14. Chapter 14 Pluto's Kiss

It's the moment I hope more than I was waiting for...the life of Maha! Remember this is only my fiction though... but I still see my work as high quality (almost as high as I am right now (joking.)) The first word of the story will make you think, so just read on. I hope I get some POSITIVE reviews soon, cause I only remember one from my friend and one that I got from a reader during the writing process of this story. Thanks for reading and read again soon ;)!  
O ya...the Pluto Virus...I should say what that is. Well it's a long story, or someone can make it that way. Basically, there is a timeline to the story of how The World was created. During this course of time, there were two or three viruses attacking all of the world Internet systems. The Pluto virus, I believe, was the first. It shut down all network access except it did not manage to get one system, name unimportant. A ten-year-old created the virus. My part of the story is that he was sent to Juvenile Hall. While playing in The World a few days after it's release, The Voice contacted him and got him to work for her from persuasions unknown. The basis of the agreement was unlimited Internet access in juvenile hall, but of course, that was not enough. I guess that is enough information. Lets get back to the story!  
I added a line of humor, so I hope it is noticed :P  
  
Juvenile Hall  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Yup. Pluto's Kiss."  
  
"Why is he still in juvenile?"  
  
"He was young. Say he didn't know what he did. He gotta brake."  
  
"Hope I'm that lucky."  
  
" 'Course you will be. You're ten. We'll both be out in five years. Just act perfect."  
  
"Okay, bro."  
  
The newest members of a small juvenile hall entered the main hall, where the rooms after room of 'patients are located'. They just passed the Computer Room, where the creator of the Pluto virus sat.  
  
Computer Room  
  
"I'm here already? Last time it took longer to log out..."  
  
Maha, now Tsukasa, took off the hologram system.  
  
"Now where am I?" Tsukasa looked around. The room was practically empty, except a few people on computer, which were place in endless rows. "Hey? Ya done yet? Ain't three hours enough for that game? Who gave you unlimited access anyways?" It was the guard by the exit door. He was wearing a dark blue coat, and a black helmet that made his eyes hard to see.  
  
"Where am I? Been so long..." Tsukasa was a good actor, at least good enough to fool the guard.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd forget too."  
  
Tsukasa said under his breath, "Idiot."  
  
"What was that? Must be hearing things...well your in juvenile hall and was playing The World. I don't get that game. And you were about to leave and stay in your room with your new roommates. Good luck, there usually freaks."  
  
As Tsukasa walked out of the room, he looked towards the guard and thought "Freak? Much like yourself."  
  
Cell 301  
  
"We're...with him?"  
  
"'Fraid so. Be polite. Chances are everyone is paired with a freak too."  
  
Tsukasa walked towards the cell, the one that attracted him. He felt he belonged in the room labeled "Pluto's Kiss"  
  
"Um...hi...Pluto is it?"  
  
"Uh...ya...hey..." Tsukasa tried to stay cool. He couldn't believe that the two kids in front of him could be in a place like a juvenile hall. The older kid had hair that went down to his chin, brown in color. His hair covered his right eye, but his left eye looked hardened, so Tsukasa knew that he had been through a lot. The kid had shorter hair of the same color, but his eyes made him look more innocent. Tsukasa felt he could trust people like them, in a juvenile hall or not. "I have things to say and don't want to spend much time saying them. Heard of the story Tsukasa?"  
  
The little kid jumped. "'Course! He escaped right?"  
  
"Well, yes. But she-he...well she recently played once more, and became trapped in the game once more. Since then, she has been given weird powers- "  
  
"How'd you find this out!?!" The older brother pulled the younger kid back. "You may have gift but no one would know that!" He paused for a moment. "And how do we know your not trying to trick us? If you can make a virus you can certainly-"  
  
"I am Tsukasa! I was given the power to log out to the last Player I touched! 'Pluto', or whatever you call this guy has been playing The World, helping in the plot to trap me. I never knew this until today, when I managed to discover what his life is like! Now tell me all you know of this guy."  
  
"Kyo, tell him. You were more interested in this guy than I was, so you'd know."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Can you argue with that!?! Even if it was a lie, what could be gained about learning about yourself! Just talk!"  
  
"Pluto created the Pluto virus about a decade ago. It knocked out all networks but one, which became the foundation system for The World. His parents disowned him and sent him to this hall. He has had a hard life and always tried to be on top. He thought causing world chaos would bring him there. When he started playing The World, he was given unlimited Internet access. I only know this because the donator was never met or heard of again. Just a whole lot of money."  
  
"That all bro?"  
  
"Basically..."  
  
"Thanks, Kyo...you've been a help...a hacker had trapped me." Tsukasa looked towards the corner, the bed. There lay a diary. A hacker keeps a diary! "A diary...a hacker keeps a diary!" Tsukasa ran to the corner of the room, and flipped to the only occupied page. He read aloud, "I was let out for one day. One day of freedom, and I tried to kill him. My love got too close...I couldn't see me distance from her beautiful voice...I went and disconnected the life support...but he...Bear...I will kill him. PK. He will pay. He will pay." 


	15. Chapter 15 Turncoat

I decided to stop looking for a picture of Helba and decided to write another chapter, as promised. Well...ya. Okay. Just review, please. I love reviews. And sorry about Sora's corniness. I will probably fix his speech later, but I just wanted to get the info down. A longer chapter, and a lot more description. Hope you readers are happy. I'm happy if you just review. And when I judge Amanda...no comment.  
  
Net Slum  
  
"Why did I come here anyways?" BT looked to her arm, as though to check the time. A funny look went on her face. "Doi! No watches in this game!" She closed her eyes, and checked the time from her account. "Five whole minutes! Mine as well search for 'stuff...'" BT paused, and sat down on the floor in a self-humiliation position. "Only freaks talk to themselves!" She put her head further down. "I did it again!" she thought. Many other players around her stared.  
  
Bear logged on behind her. "Hey!..." He joined the crowd and stared. "Never seen you act that way..." BT got up, turned around, and hugged Bear.  
  
"Oooooo! Where have you been! I have been waiting for seconds!" Bear did not hug back. He just stood there, amazed. "Ummm... sorry I guess." BT let go, and showed a large, semi scary smile. Bear stepped back. "Boyfriend troubles?"  
  
BT somehow managed to make her smile wider. "Problems? It's great, GREAT, GrEaT!" She began to dance around Bear, all staring bystanders left in fear. "He's going to propose! PROPOSE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe it!"  
  
Bear scratched the back of his head. "Well...when everyone else comes...you have a serious image to hold."  
  
BT stopped in her dancing pose. She blushed, and bowed to Bear. "Thank you for reminding me." She went back to her quiet serious pose which she usually stands in. "So...why did you call me? Besides I'm so important..."  
  
"Well...first, you should have said 'us.'" Second, there are no 'us' here yet. Everyone else, who is JUST as important as you, is yet to arrive."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
--- *Four minutes later* ---  
  
Mimiru, Sora and Subaru logged in.  
  
"Hey." Subaru looked around. "Did anyone tell Tsukasa? He has his memories...now...and he should be here."  
  
"Relax, Subaru." BT rubbed her nose. "Ginkan said he went onto a weird mission. A-20 last saw him with Maha, who can't do a thing to him. Don't worry. He's probably searching for the way out as we speak." (Note how ironic it is that at this time he is trying to log back into the game.) "Speaking of A-20, where is she? Probably fighting with Sora." Mimiru sat on the ground, tired. "Why are we here, anyways? Should have told us whatever it is yesterday."  
  
"Well...err..." Bear blushed. "I though that someone would have something. It has been a whole day, so I'm looking for situation improvements. So...about the Ginkan thing."  
  
"Ya...so...he said he was with Tsukasa and they found out one of his new powers. No big." Mimiru lied of the ground. Everyone just stared. She quickly got up, realizing everyone was thinking she was a weirdo. She blushed, and went on. "HE didn't say what this new ability was, probably 'cause he needs to tell his boss first. What's her name...Hitomaru? That bitc-"  
  
"That's enough, Mimiru. Well, since on topic..."  
  
Sora appeared, badly damaged with his left arm gray. "Ai...twenty...hide me...I figured it out..." Sora jumped behind Subaru. "Potion please."  
  
Subaru, without turning around, put her hand towards Sora's face and used a potion. He began to glow, and he was healed. A-20 logged in.  
  
"Tell and the guards will get you!" Her sword was pointing forward, almost hitting Bear. A-20 froze, her face went blank. She was caught. Without moving, she teleported. Sora came out from behind Subaru, jumped in front of the entire party, making a speech pose.  
  
"It is obviously to serious for your grade 6 antics. Tell us now." Everyone looked at Sora with hard, open eyes. He began to blush, and yet went on.  
  
"She works for Hitomaru. Sister. A-20 represents her rank in the rebellion against the knights. They were against you, Subaru. They felt you were too soft. Too many guilty survived playing in this game. She made you fall from controlling Ginkan. She made him go against you, forcing you to retire. They are the nieces of one of the Thirty-Six High Members of the CC Corporation, so her position is secure." Sora paused. He looked around to his friends, waiting for a question.  
  
"And...?" Bear began to get impatient.  
  
Sora blushed. "Uh...ya...well...about the A-then a number thing. A-10 is her sister's old Player name, when they first entered The World to gain members in their rebellion. Her sister followed her ways, and convinced her friends to play with her. They did not like the game and abandoned her. Then she met you, Mimiru. And she only kept in touch because of Tsukasa. He interested the Hitomaru's. Don't ask how I found this out. I can hardly believe myself."  
  
Mimiru positioned her sword towards Sora's neck. "Who told you? Or did you just infiltrate?"  
  
"Helba. Told me. A-20 saw us talking outside the clan gates and chased me. I was to afraid to teleport. Helba just logged out."  
  
"Sounds to corny to me." Mimiru began to walk away. She scratched the back of her head, and teleported.  
  
"Helba, you say? She has returned. She probably can help with this problem with Tsukasa again. She is good at fixing problems."  
  
"Have to go! He is waiting!" BT smiled, as though she did not hear a word Sora said. She ran a couple of feet, waved, and logged out.  
  
"Subaru, see you tomorrow. Hope Tsukasa will surface. I think I know what has happened..." Bear logged out.  
  
"I should get going to." Subaru left.  
  
"Do I exist!?!?!?!?" You do they expect did all this work! All my running for nothing. I'll never help those meanies again!" Sora paused. Looked around, and hid behind a pile of trashed data. A-20...she's out o get me. Hit List." Sora teleported away. 


End file.
